Madoka Orimura
Madoka Orimura (織斑 円, Orimura Madoka), often referred to a M', is one of the main antagonists of the light novel and the anime. She is the pilot of Silent Zephyrus and Black Knight and an agent of the underground organization, Phantom Task. Initially unseen by others, she later reveals herself to Ichika Orimura at the end of Volume 6, revealing her true name. 'Appearance In the Light Novel, she is described to have almost the same face and body features as Chifuyu Orimura in her high school days. Compared to Chifuyu and Ichika, Madoka appears to have a petite body and has the same hairstyle as her older sister. She usually wearies a yellow locket around her neck that has a picture of Chifuyu Orimura in it. Her IS suit is unquitely different from other IS pilots, as it's black and white down the middle and reveals the side of her body. 'Personality' Her personality is almost the exact opposite of Ichika's. She is cold-blooded, quiet, and prideful, always looking down on almost everybody but doesn't say it out loud. So far in the Light Novel series, she only has one goal and that is to kill Chifuyu Orimura, and on occasions she plans to also kill Ichika Orimura.. She complains about how weak the guards are compared to her in the first episode of the second season. She also doesn't seem to care who she hurts when it comes to getting what she wants. Likewise, she finds it more bothering to not kill someone in her way than it is to just kill them. In battle, Madoka is very cool-headed and sadistic, as she would both mock and at times toy with her opponents. But when order to or when she can't afford to, she'll simply try to deal with them as fast as she could. 'Relationships' Ichika Orimura - She revealed her name to him at the end of Volume 6 with the intention of killing him. By having the same surname Orimura, Ichika assumed she is a younger twin sister. This is confirmed at Volume 7 when he asked Chifuyu regarding family only to be denied from discussing the topic. Unlike Chifuyu, she doesn't view Ichika as much and claims she can kill him anytime. However, as the season progressed Madoka had stronger intentions of killing Ichika, while keeping it the same towards Chifuyu. In the final episode when she fatally stabbed Ichika she believed she had killed him and smiled after injuring him. Also, Madoka doesn't seem to regard Ichika as her twin brother, but nevertheless slightly regarded him as one from her family by calling him out by his last name. Chifuyu Orimura - Madoka seems to hate Chifuyu as she was overjoyed with delight with the thought of scarring her own face, which resembled Chifuyu's. Their relationship is unclear, though Madoka is shown to be put off by Squall's consideration to finish off Chifuyu herself, saying "Someone like you would never be a match for onee-san!". This shows that she at least respect her abilities and possibly still regards her as her older sister. Squall Meusel - Madoka doesn't seem to like her. More than once, Squall has had to force Madoka to follow her order. Nonetheless, they acknowledged each other's abilities. Autumn - A fellow member in Phantom Task. They don't get along due to their somewhat opposite personalities. Autumn even threatened to kill Madoka when she (indirectly) embarrassed or mocked her. 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' She pilots the Silent Zephyrs, which was based off of Cecilia Alcott's Blue Tears and was stolen from England. It appears to be more advanced than its successor IS. She has shown to be a extremely skilled fighter; having been able to overpowered IS Representatives multiple times easily. Laura admitted that even if she and Cecilia were able to catch up to her while she was escaping during the IS Academy's anniversary, they would still lose. In Volume 8, Tabane Shinonono said she would make an exclusive new IS for Madoka and asked for Madoka's preference: Long distanced, Close distanced, Special armed, Armor focused, Or mobility focused. In Looking For Memories Madoka is shown with her new IS, the Black Knight. It's shown to be very powerful and highly advanced. 'History' Nothing is known yet about Madoka's history. It is unknown if she was separated from her siblings due to Ichika having no knowledge about her and Chifuyu showing some knowledge about her. 'Plot' M was the one who raised the plan in Phantom Task to steal Byakushiki during IS Academy's anniversary. She was also responsible for a device called the 'Remover', that almost caused Ichika to lose his IS when he was fighting Autumn during the IS Academy school anniversary. However, the latter failed to do so for Byakushiki soon developed immunity to the effects of 'Remover' once separated from its pilot and returned to Ichika's wrist when he called for itLN - Volume 5 (this is not shown in the anime). Later, M invades a USA secret IS base to steal Silver Gospel only to be intercepted by Natasha Fairs and then later by the US National IS Representative Iris Calling. She defeats Natasha Fairs but was then ordered to retreat by Squall Meusel while she was fighting Iris. She succeeded in getting away but with considerable losses as she sacrificed some parts of Silent Zephyrs in order to stall her opponent.LN - Volume 6 They finally met and fought as enemies during the school's Cannonball Fast in Volume 6 without Ichika knowing her identity at all (she was wearing a helmet that covered her upper face). She finally revealed her face and introduced her name as Madoka Orimura to him in the epilogue of Volume 6. While facing a stunned Ichika she pulled out a handgun and shoots to kill him, but the bullet was stopped by Laura, who happens to be following Ichika from a distance and manages to intercept the bullet with the Schwarzer Regen's AIC. Madoka appears again in Volume 7 where her methods are questioned by Squall Meusel. She claims to have no interest in Ichika and that her real target is Chifuyu. After Squall left, she brought a knife to her cheek and was delighted at the idea of scarring the same face as Chifuyu, intending to kill her older sister. She appears in the second season's opening and in a scene of the first episode trying to steal an IS from a base. She is seen talking over a phone to an unnamed member of Phantom Task (though it's most likely Squall). 'Quotes' *''Ichika: "Chi-Chifuyu-nee...?" Madoka: "No. I am you, Orimura Ichika."' '''Ichika: "Wh-what...?" Madoka: "Sorry to trouble you earlier..."' Ichika: "!? You, could you be Silent Zephyr's - " Madoka: "That's right. 'And my name is -' " Madoka: "Orimura Madoka."'' Madoka: "'In order for me to be myself....I'll take your life."'' ''*gunshot* ''- Madoka to Ichika LN - Volume 6 *''Squall: "Hey, M'''. Whether you're Orimura Madoka or not, I don't really care, but please maintain your identity as '''M while being a member of Phantom Task." Madoka: "...I intend to do so until I settle the score." Squall: "Settle the score...with Orimura Ichika?" Madoka: "Humph...he's not a threat at all. I can kill him whenever I want to." Squall: "So that means, with Orimura Chifuyu...right? - Orimura Chifuyu, is it? She doesn't have an IS, so I don't think she's much of a threat." Madoka: "Don't you ever humiliate her...Someone like you will never be a match for nee-san..." Squall: "Okay okay, I got it. So M''', don't throw the knife. You'll damage the wallpaper." Madoka: "Humph..." Squall: "I'll go sleep for a while. Ah, '''M? There's still some time until the next mission, so please control yourself a bit." Madoka: "Got it." Squall: "I like honest kids. Bye then, M'." ''- Squall Meusel to Madoka LN - Volume 7 'Trivia *Madoka's name, 円, in kanji means "circle", also Madoka's name were based on PMM Main character, Madoka Kaname. This makes her the only one of her siblings whose name isn't a number or season in kanji. *When she is about to finish off Cecilia Alcott in the Cannonball Fast, Madoka says "...You're already dead."LN - Vol. 6 p. 128 This quote is commonly attributed to Kenshiro of the Hokuto no Ken series. *Her nickname, "M", can refer to the word murder. Also commonly refers to a Masochist in Japanese Pop Culture, so it is, most likely, simply her initial. *It unknown if Madoka new IS is a 4th generation. It could be due to the fact that it was Tabane Shinonono who built it (Tabane being the only person who can build the 4th generation IS), also because of how powerful it was shown to be when Madoka was fighting many other IS pilots. *Some say because of her similarity to Chifuyu, she might be a clone used as a supersoldier due to Chifuyu's incredible IS piloting skills. But this is questionable because Tabane Shinonono knows her. *Madoka is the opposite of her twin brother, Ichika in many ways: #Madoka is a girl, Ichika a boy. #Madoka is a loner, Ichika a people person. #Madoka dresses in black, Ichika dresses in white. #Madoka's IS (Silent Zephyrs) is built for long-range, Ichika's IS (Byakushiki) is built for close-range. #Madoka uses guns, Ichika uses swords. #Madoka is cold and rude to her comrades, Ichika is nice and respectful to his comrades. #Madoka is the antagonist, Ichika is the protagonist. #Madoka's second IS is the Black Knight, while Ichika's IS, the Byakushiki, contains the core of the Shirokishi (the White Knight). 'References' Category:IS User Category:Antagonist Category:Female